Crown of the Outcasts
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless left, right after the black dragon rescued him and becoming outcasts. Months later and reaching a continent… they nearly crash on a crimson dragon with a bunch of little girls and other creatures chasing after it?
1. Banish

_**Crown of the Outcasts**_

_**Banish **_

Silver: I decided to revise this story a bit.

_Summary: Hiccup and Toothless left, right after the black dragon rescue him and becoming outcasts. Months later and reaching the continent… they nearly crash on a crimson dragon with a bunch of ten year old girls and other creatures chasing after it?_

_ After acquainting himself with the girls, the dragons and other creatures, the two find themselves smack in the middle of a war for the throne of a dragon kingdom. Can he help the outcast princess control her full form in time for the big clash? Is his dragon training enough to help her control it? And what about Hiccup's own problem? Will he ever return or continue running?_

(Disclaimer: I have never ever own How to Train your Dragon, unless it's a DVD or the Blu-Ray then it's a yes but the whole thing like the story or the animation... it's a no.)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Banish<strong>

The crowd whispers and mutters around as the young brunet guide the tall and vicious-looking dragon calmly in the middle of the arena. For that moment, everything is okay and according to plan, showing that the dragons are not all bad and ferocious.

But then…

Out of anger, his father, Stoick the Vast, slams his hammer on the protective bars of the arena. Sending a shrill tone which cause the huge reptile to go berserk and attacks the boy. Of course, he runs away with the dragon on his tail, trying to pick up a shield or anything to protect himself but ended up jumping away from the fire.

Unnoticed, a blonde girl manage to get in and distracts the beast by hitting it with a hammer. But it is a bad move when the Monstrous Nightmare saw and went after her.

Then the chief quickly opens the gate and signals the kids to go this way. But only the girl manage to get out as the dragon blew fire at them, which causes the boy to turn away from the overheated wall.

It wasn't a good idea to run back into the arena, for the dragon jumps and pins him down with it's claws. Then…

A loud explosion and the dust clouds builds, the brunet felt an extra weight on the beast's talons and heard a familiar growl. The claws when off him and the beast move out of the dust cloud… revealing another dragon in black.

"Night Fury!" Gobber said, upon seeing the black beast as it push the beast off and blocks him from attacking his charge.

With an angry swipe and a roar, the vicious dragon gets the message and slithers off. "Alright Toothless." the boy said, after quickly standing up and rushing to his friend's side. "Go, get out of here." as he motions the black dragon to move.

"Hiccup!" his father shouts as the Vikings jumps into the arena with weapons, ready to kill the black dragon. But they couldn't get close with him on the way and the dragon wraps his tail protectively on him. "Get away from that monster!"

But Hiccup wouldn't move, he just couldn't leave the dragon… "No… I can't!" he answered back.

"Hiccup! That thing will kill you!" the Viking chief shouts.

"Toothless would never harm me." he said defensively as the black dragon growls and warns at any Viking who would dare get close. "And if you dare to kill him, I'll never ever forgive you!"

"Hiccup just get over- what the hel did you say?" Stoic said with disbelief on what he heard, as the boy moves closer to his friend and the Night Fury slowly scoots to the opening he made.

"I… I-I do not want to kill, I never want to be one of you guys anymore." The boy said as he quickly mounts on his friend. He takes one look on his father, Astrid and everyone then closes his eyes. "I… I'm not a Viking…" he said.

He gave one last look on the blonde girl by the gate, saying that he is sorry.

She gets the message and replied with a sad goodbye.

And with that, the black dragon releases a three fireballs, missing the Vikings on purpose and flies off into the sky. But he didn't left completely, he hid in the cove until the the night comes. And in the dead of the night, he silently went back to the village, quickly take what is necessary and then he flies off… towards south, where the weather is warm.

**:::^*^:::**

Everything are in flames.

The heat is unbearable.

There's no air...

She could not breathe.

Her hands are shaking.

And her eyes are wide, full of horror and guilt with tears falling out with no control... and she could not turn away from the sight above her.

Blood... either it slides down by her blade or drips on her.

"F... Fa... Father?"

A sorrowful roar is heard throughout the burning landscape.

* * *

><p>Silver: Okay basic understanding… Hiccup and Toothless runs away from home, self-banishing themselves, gaining their own freedom to be with one another and to avoid the senseless war. Our other protagonist, a Dragon Princess, did something grave and decided to compete for the throne.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER:<strong>

He then motions the black dragon to fly forward, into the new and wide land…

All of the sudden, Toothless flaps his wings hard, moving up and avoids a what looks like a red lightning heading towards them.

"By the beard of Thor!" Hiccup yelped as the crimson blur shot by like a javelin by their side, which both him and his friend manages to avoid. Placing much distance between him and the crimson blur, they turn to see what it is...

A dragon...

* * *

><p>Silver: Damn you… you… adorable dragon, you… I swear, if I'm not a phoenix, I would rather be a mixed Night Fury of sorts… Anyway, a bit of a heads up, there are going to be two arcs on this story, first is my protagonist's then Hiccup's. Hope you like this story and don't forget to press the button down there. Okay? Okay! Ja ne!<p> 


	2. Dogfight

_**Crown of the Outcasts**_

_**Dogfight **_

Silver: And now our two, or three, troubled protagonists meets… in a near violent way. O3OU. **_Revised!_**

**Dogfight**

* * *

><p>Three months…<p>

It's been three months he left his own home with his best friend…

Hiccup and Toothless have been island hopping on every island they find, whether it is empty or have inhabitants in it. If it's empty, they are free to do what they want without the troubles of being discovered. But they have to look out of ships… which is they once made a mistake of not being alert, when pirates came to bury their treasure in the beach and they found Hiccup.

But there is also a mistake on the pirates' side when Toothless pounces on them, and bombarded them with his fireballs. On the plus side, they swiped a few gold coins and gems from the chest and flies off before the cannons hits them.

If the island has inhabitants, there are two scenarios… If the inhabitants are human villages, Hiccup has to hide Toothless, finds a part-time job in a smith for just a few days and then restock their bag or fix the tail fin. But if the inhabitants are dragons, he has to catch a lot of "peace offering" fish for them and only stay there for a night or two.

They also learn a few things on their journey such as predicting the weather, night visions, a few new yet odd contraptions during his part-time, the kinds of plants and animals that are poisonous and Hiccup needed a wardrobe change as the climate becomes a bit warmer.

As the day rises, the brunet steers his friend to a nearby island which he muttered empty in a thankful tone. They pulled an all-nighter flight after a nasty encounter with other Vikings from a larger tribe, who despises dragons like his people do. He had no idea that the residents there are looking for good fishing spots, and ends up finding Toothless' hiding place. Thankfully, his hastily-built contraption managed to distract them and lead them away, as he mounts on the black dragon then fled.

Finding a good area where no one could find, securing the seas for any boats, catching fish and getting fruits for food, they settles in for the rest of the day. Poking the fire to keep the light alive, Hiccup looks out of the cave's entrance and observes the sky.

'I wonder how long have I left Berk?' he thought, as he turns to see Toothless swallows his fishes happily and the brunet seems to smiles. 'Heh, he never changes…'

He leans on his cot and watches the cloud passes by. 'I wonder how my dad is doing… I bet he is mad at me siding with them, but I cannot let him or those people kill Toothless.' he then releases a sigh. 'I bet I made the whole village mad… I hope Gobber is still okay with me.'

He then closes his eyes and an image of a certain blonde girl, who is smiling at him. But her smile vanished and looks sad, like the day he left.

'Astrid…' he thought, before he welcomes the dreamless sleep.

**:::^*^:::**

"Here we go… again." a girl said as she picks up her shield and the twins prepares the necessary items for this... again.

"I wish I'm like you." another uttered looking at another girl.

"Hey! You're better off like that than being like this!" the said girl protested, a brunette shakes her head and looks at her other relative with concern.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah… let's get this over with." as her green eyes turns into slits.

**:::^*^:::**

"Oh wow…" Hiccup said with awe. "I never seen such a huge land."

The next day, he and his friend sets off and frankly got a surprise of his life on seeing a wide land in front of him.

An endless view of the land in different forms and structures. For instance, to the left is a wide forest and he cannot tell where it ends. Next to the forest are small villages and woodcutter houses, where people lived and work for to support their family. To the right, is a huge mountain and a huge fog covers the base of it while the clouds covers the top. On the middle is a huge plain, where farms are set with their plantation and their livestock. And at the bottom is the widest beach he ever saw.

He and Toothless are just so amaze on the view of the huge island. 'No, wait, I don't think this land can be called as an island… I mean, it's too huge!' the brunet thought.

He then motions the black dragon to fly forward into the new and wide land…

All of the sudden, Toothless flaps his wings hard, moving up and avoids what looks like a red lightning heading towards them.

"By the beard of Thor!" Hiccup yelped as the crimson blur shot by like a javelin by their side, which both him and his friend manage to avoid. Placing much distance between him and the crimson blur, they turn to see what it is...

A dragon…

A unusual crimson dragon, the reptile looks almost like a Night Fury as it stops and hovers in the air. Although similar built, the color of it's scales is crimson with hints of blue marking on it's body, and it looks more slenderer and about a height of a pony compare it to the black dragon. And in term of unusual, as in the wings are not scaly or web-like any dragons… instead they are like wings of a bird, a falcon to be exact, white with blue markings. It also have a tail feather on the base of the tail, instead of a web-like flap. And it lacks the fins at the end of the tail, it is replaced by a few feathers... the brunet doubts it helps on the dragon's flight and sees it as a mere decoration.

It's turns and sees it's eyes are orange like the flame but they are blank and glowing with rage in them, as it snarls at them like warning them off it's property. As the crimson dragon is about to attack the two in blind rage, out of nowhere, a fireball nearly hits it's face and causes it to fly a few feet away from them.

A melodious cry is heard and the next thing he saw is a elegant, white-orange bird flying after the crimson dragon. He could not tell what kind of species it is, but what he did know and saw is that the bird can breath fire! The bird cries once more as it avoids getting hit by the red bolt. The avian creature then flies off with the enraged dragon shooting at the back of it's tail.

The bird then shoots back with it's own fireballs, but none seems to work on the feathered reptile. The crimson dragon just swatted the fireballs with just it's tail like nothing and fires back, which the bird manage to avoid by a few inches.

Out of the blue, a circle full of weird symbols lights up in the sky, locking the crimson dragon in the middle.

"Hibari! Calm down!"

"What my sister said!"

Both Hiccup and Toothless turns to see the source of the voices. He sees another dragon, it looks to be quite furry on the back, the limbs are missing, and some part of it's skin is sagging. On it's back are two human girls, the former Viking can tell they are twins despite a few differences between them. One girl, have black hair and is holding a strange looking bow, while the other have brown hair and held on the dragon's horn to balance herself… and they are both to be chanting something.

The dragon roars with a old and worn out tone, where both girls replied with a nod as they flies closer to the small dragon. But the crimson dragon's eyes narrowed, rears her head back and releases an earth-splitting roar which sent shockwave in the air. Which causes everyone to cover their ears and scrunch their eyes close, and then is followed by a glass-breaking sound.

Toothless, on the other hand, has to fight the shockwave and prevent his rider from falling off his back.

"Oh crap!" one of the girls yelped, as the old dragon balance itself in the air and the brunet turns to see the weird circle is gone.

"Don't tell me she just used the Dragon Roar…" the the other utters.

"Dragon Roar?" the brunet asked. But she yelped in fear when the crimson dragon is way too close at them, with a red bolt charging in her mouth.

"STOP!" another female voice shouts, as the bird dives from above and grabs the dragon's snout with her claws. The avian then pulls the mouth away from the original aim and the dragon fires in the empty air. "Oh man, that's close, waaay too-WHOA!" the bird yelped and realizes that she is still on her snout.

As the bird do the rodeo on the dragon's snout, Hiccup couldn't help help but to stare at the bird with surprise and curiosity. 'That bird can talk! IT CAN TALK!' as Toothless puts a lot of distance to keep his friend safe. Meanwhile, the old dragon manages to fly a good distance away from the crimson threat. "Oh… that is way too close." the black twin utters with a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys okay?" a voice shouts and they turn to see a albino girl flying towards them. And Hiccup mouth fell right open at that… he could understand creatures that could fly with wings, but the white girl he is seeing right now has no wings at all and is flying!

But if that girl is a ghost, it would make sense and would faint right now.

"Hey… is that a dragon?" the brunette twin asked, finally noticing the other dragon in the air and… "Is that… a guy on it's back?"

"Civilians?" her twin muttered and the old dragon flew towards the Night Fury and his rider along with the albino girl.

"What are you doing here?" The albino asked.

"Huh, we're travelers, you know, just passing by and..." the former Viking tries explaining... But then they heard a shriek and saw the bird being thrown into the air, and turns to see the crimson dragon dive-bombing at them.

"Talk later, evasive maneuver now!" the black twin yelped as the old dragon dives along with the civilians, and the albino girl only darted off to see if the bird is okay. By splitting off, it cause a moment of confusion for the feathered dragon and couldn't decide which to… well… chase. But her eyes narrows and suddenly spins in the air very fast, then white projectiles shoots out of her spinning form.

"Ack!" The twins yelped as Hiccup steers his friend out of range and avoiding getting the prosthetic tail on gaining holes.

"What's going on?! And what did you do to piss this dragon off?!" the brunet shouts and his friend growled in agreement.

"I would love to talk but first we need to knock her out!" The black twin shouts and then added. "By the way, who are you again?"

"Oh, uh, it's Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." he replied, which he received odd looks from the twins.

"Weird…" The brunette said, as she plucks a feather that is imbedded on the old dragon's horn. "Hiccup…? Isn't that- WHOA!" she yelped as a green beam nearly hits them. "Watch it!" she shouts at the albino girl with her fist in the air.

"Hey, it's not like I was aiming it at you!" the white girl shouts back and yelped as she was hit by a red bolt.

"Milena!" the bird screeches and dives after her. The bird manage to grab the girl by the belt and hauls her up in the air then quickly heads toward the old dragon.

"Ugh… did I got hit?" the albino girl asked, as she is dropped on the twins and the bird head back to battle against the crimson dragon. Then to the rider's and black dragon's surprise… the girl's white hair turns black and her skin becomes slightly tan, Hiccup also saw the girl's light blue-green eyes turn brown. The twins nodded in response and the not-albino girl just laid back and swears. "Crap it." she uttered.

"Now what?" the brunette twin asked, looking at her sister. "It will take time to cast that spell again, Milan is hit and she's still on a rampage."

"Well, we can use brute force if you want her to sleep now." Milena suggested and the old dragon, somewhat, roared in disagreement. "Do you have a plan?" she asked and it didn't replied.

"Huh… maybe I can help?" Hiccup asked, feeling that they are going to need a lot of help to get the crimson dragon to calm down. Considering the ones that are trying to catch that… unusual but mad dragon, are just a bunch of little girls...

Then he corrects himself… a bunch of little girls with a old dragon, one girl which can turn pale and back, and a bird that breathes fire like a dragon. Apparently they knew the gender of the dragon and they all looked concern for her.

He feels like he just turned into a magnet that attracts weird stuffs...

"You have an idea?" the said not-albino girl, named Milena, asked.

"Uh… yeah." the former Viking said, as he looks in his pack and takes out a few leaves. "It's still fresh."

"What's that?" The brunette twin asked. Then the three girls yelp as the old dragon's head suddenly rears up, nearly rolling them to it's tail and sniffs the leaves… and then, it's purrs like a huge cat.

"Ah sorry." Hiccup apologizes and pats the snout of the old dragon. "It's garlic grass, these are like dragon version of a catnip."

"Will that work?" The black twin asked, looking skeptical on the leaves then on him.

"Yeah, it's works on all dragons." he replied.

The three girls suddenly remembers something and looks at each other then looks back at the outcast Viking. They warned him that the dragon is very different from all of the dragons he encountered and bids him to be cautious. He told them not to worry and steers his friend, towards the crimson dragon.

But… as they get near, Toothless senses why they warned them about the strange dragon.

"What wrong, bud?" He asked, when the black dragon slows down and almost stops in the air.

Then the crimson dragon notices them and tosses the orange bird to the west. She then shot towards the brunet with the intent of blasting them off the sky.

Then…

She suddenly stops… just a few meters from him and his friend.

Cautiously sniffing the air, she searches for the source while remaining alert and growling. It wasn't long for her to pin point the source and growls louder, seeing the source is the human riding on a black dragon. Noticing that, Hiccup begins to wonder… Why she did not came any closer and take a whiff of the garlic grass? Thru all his experiences, dragons loved the smell of it.

But this dragon…

Suddenly, his companion quickly dives down to avoid the red bolt. The rider yelps as he let go of the grass and clings on his saddle as the crimson dragon went after them.

"Hiccup!" the girls shouts as Milena turns back white and flew after them.

"Stop right now!" the albino girl shouts and aims a green light at the crimson dragon. She got hit at the back but that made her mad, as the dragon's fiery eyes glares at her. "Well... that is a bit of the derp move. WHOA!" she yelps as she manages to avoid the said dragon that was dive-bombing at her.

Calming his racing heart, the twins and the old dragon hovers to the black dragon's side. "Are you okay?" the brunette twin asked, as her sister rummages in her pack and the bird is perched on the dragon's horn.

"Yeah..." he answered back and looks back at the aerial fight between the crimson dragon and the albino girl. From the looks of it, it seems that the said dragon is now attacking more viciously than before. "I don't get it, dragons like the garlic grass, why did that dragon attacked me?"

"Well from the looks of it, she looks drunk." the black twin points out and gives the bird a small bottle full of blue fluid.

"Drunk? How can you tell a dragon is drunk?"her twin asked skeptically, she is then pointed at the scene where the crimson dragon seems to be swaying or dipping off the air. Also most of the shots always misses the albino girl, either it is a few inches or she is facing the wrong way. "... Wow... she is throwing her shots everywhere."

"Hikari, you know what to do." the black twin stated at the bird, which nodded back in response and immediately flies toward the drunk dragon. Thanks the the garlic grass, it gave the crimson dragon a handicap yet they need to approach with caution.

Once within distance, the bird immediately darts toward the drunk dragon and smash the vial on her snout. She tries to swipe the liquid of her, but it is too late as the scent of the liquid made her drowsy and soon her eyes flutters close. The old dragon quickly flies down below her and catches her falling form.

"Hoo… That actually worked." the black twin said, as she sits down.

"Yep, it seems the grass works on her, Ann." the brunette replied with a smile.

"Not really." they heard him said that as he flies beside them.

"What do you mean? Oh and I'm Summer, this is my twin, Autumn Ann, the white girl is Milena, the old reptile here is Garoth and the phoenix over there is Hikari." the brunette twin stated and the boy takes one looks of all of them.

"Uh… yeah, nice to meet you all and what kind of dragon is this?" Hiccup replied back, looking at the elder dragon, he knew that this dragon is not listed in the dragon manual. Then the dragon grumbles and growls, but the girls look at the bird which merely stare back at him.

"Okay… Well, why don't you come with us to the village?" Summer asked, as the old dragon turns and heads to the bottom of the mountain covered in fog. "We'll explain everything there better!"

Looking at the odd group, he looks at Toothless and wonders if they should follow them. It seem that the black dragon is curious like him and agrees to go with them, with that they follow the group into the fog.

**:::^*^:::**

At the base of the mountain and shrouded by the fog, is a village but Hiccup's eyes widens on who... or what the inhabitants are…

Dragons…

All different in sizes and forms, some he remembers from the dragon manual and some are new to him. As they land in the middle, the twins got off the old dragon, before it carries the crimson dragon into one of the stone huts with the bird and Milena. Other dragons surrounding them seems to lower their heads in disappointment and continues along with the rest of the day. Ann and Summer heads to another hut and signals them to follow.

"Thanks for garlic grass." Ann said, as she drags herself into another stone hut with her sister. "Although not that effective, it gave us a chance to knock her out." Once entering, the brunette twin collapse on the wooden chair and they hear footsteps from another room.

"Hibari gave you quite a dogfight, didn't she?" They are greeted by another ravenette with a long braided hair and carries a bunch of books.

"Yeah, Spitfire gave us a run for our lives when she used Dragon Roar." Ann points out with a tired tone.

"She did?" the other girl asked, surprise at this and the brunette twin agreed.

"Fortunately, this guy was near by." Summer said, pointing at the by the door. "He helped us with the garlic grass."

"Garlic grass?" the other girl asked, as she place the books on a table nearby.

"He said that it's like a dragon version of a cat nip." then she looks at the brunet boy. "Effective, yes, but I'm not going to use that again on a rampaging Monarch Ignis."

"Monarch Ignis?" the former Viking asked.

"That's Hibari's species, mind you, not all Monarch Ignis looks the same." the ravenette points out. "I'm Tsubame Hanabishi and you are…?"

"Oh I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and… Tsu-tsu-what-me is… a weird name." the brunet pointed out and his friend made a weird face for it, but the girl only smiled.

"Ah well, we came from another place from the east and my name means "swallow" as in the swallow bird?" the girl stated. "and it's pronounce as Su-Ba-Me. Besides, Hiccup is weird for me, I mean who would name a child after a body symptom of some sorts."

"It's the same for… uh… Hiba...?" He pauses for a moment, trying to recall the red dragon's name and wondering how to pronounce it correctly.

"It's Hibari." Ann corrected, as Tsubame arranges the books on the table before taking a box off of the shelf. "and that also have a meaning."

"It means Skylark." Tsubame supplied, as she takes a bag of first aid supply. She the motions him and his dragon to follow her, as the twins stays in the hut to get some rest from chasing their berserk friend. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"So why are you trying to catch her?" he asked, accepting the offer and both he and Toothless follows her.

"Well… she's our friend, currently she's in training but she lost control. We need to stop her or else she might cause big disaster everywhere." Tsubame said, as they walk under a huge dragon who is walking by.

"And this place is…?" he asked, as he turns his head everywhere taking in the sights of the dragons around them.

"This is Diasporas, a… well, a village where kick-out dragons resides." she explained and he looks at her. "We'll explain as soon as we make sure that Hibari is okay."

Reaching the stone hut where the said crimson dragon resides, the girl greeted the two dragons at the front of each sides of the door. After introducing and assuring that the newcomers as guests, they allow them in. Inside they are greeted by the elder dragon, if he recalled from the twins, called a Zalcot named Garoth.

"How is she?" Tsubame asked the Zalcot and he responds with a soft rumble. "Ack..." she utters and taps something on her ears repeatedly. "Great, it broke already..." she miffs.

Meanwhile, the young ex-Viking turns to see the crimson dragon sleeping on the bed by the corner. Giving it a second look, he can tell the difference between her and Toothless' build. She is more cat-like compare to the Night Fury's salamander stance. Then suddenly… fire surround and envelops the said dragon and the others seems calm at this while Hiccup nearly freak out.

He almost thought of the Monstrous Nightmare but when the fire dies...

On the bed is no longer the crimson dragon... but a little girl with blue hair.

* * *

><p>Silver: REVISE DONE! WHOO!<p> 


End file.
